Series 6 Episode 23
The Yōkai Apartment Secret Story is the 23rd episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa ;Guest *Eri Nakao as Natsumi *Bin Shimada* as Haruo, Konaki-Jijii *Wakana Yamazaki as Fuyuko *Momoko Soyama as Aki *Aya Hisakawa as Rokuro-Kubi *Tetsu Inada as Karakasa *Yūta Kasuya as Akaname, Tenant *Arisa Sekine as Tofu-Kozō *Yasunao Sakai as Hiro *Takashi Matsuyama as Boss *Kōichi Gomi as Tenant *Reimi as Tenent *Shunsuke Kanie as Tenant :*As Shimada was credited for Haruo instead of Konaki-Jijii, he was not listed with the main cast for this episode. Synopsis In the year 1968, an apartment was built. However, there were three yōkai living there despite the new construction. These yōkai were revealed to be Rokuro-Kubi, Akaname and Karakasa. Tenants were scared away one after another. The couple who owned the apartment were at a loss, until they decided to write a letter to the Yōkai Post... In present day, Natsumi, the granddaughter of the apartment owners, lived in the old apartment alone. She was set on tearing the apartment down to live with her fiancé, but Kitarō soon arrived. Kitarō talks about the history of the apartment, and asks Natsumi to reconsider its demolition. Plot In a small apartment, a man is terrified in his bath about seeing something, as a tongue licks the wall. Concurrently a woman is hiding under her blanket, scared of the figure asking her to play with her. At the same time a man slowly climbs the stairs as something follows him. All at once they scream in terror as they see the face of the yōkai haunting them. In the present, a young woman is at the same apartment building has a delivery truck to deliver some clothes and bed, receiving a call from Hiro, who will not be able to come because he has to work on their day off. She tries to get him to go there, but he hangs up, she complains and decides to do it herself. She hurries but sees the time and notices how late she is. Just then three figures knock on the door, she asks who they are as she is in a rush. One asks to talk with her as they heard that the building will be torn down for a parking lot, calling her by her name, Natsumi, making her wondering how they know her. Another asks to at least listen to them, leaving her bewildered. In 1968, a young married couple sees their new apartment, becoming its landlords the man, Haruo wanting to name it Sokai Lively Apartment, dreaming to treat whoever lives there as their family. His wife, who is named Fuyuko, wanting them to be great landlords, unknown to them as three figures watch them from the inside. Natsumi interrupts Kitarō's story, as she recognizes the names as her grandparents and that she does not believe his story so far, especially that it involves monsters. He corrects her, saying that they are yōkai, still not believing she smiles and asks if they could leave. Kitarō reminds her that Neko-Musume will handle the key and to keep listening to their story. Back in the past, the couple silently wait for their three tenants who complain about the hauntings and that they are leaving. Fuyuko sadly notes that at the rate this has been happening, there will not be anyone to rent one of their rooms. Haruo then turns to their television and begs them to leave, three yōkai appear, Rokuro-Kubi, Akaname and Karakasa, which they refuse as they are harmless yōkai. Fuyuko states that yōkai are not suppose to haunt newly built places and that they should go for someplace older, but they counter her, listing numerous faults the building has. Having enough they decide to call a priest to exorcise them, but they still remain their, Haruo tries the police, but even they deny his claims. Haruo sits solemnly by some stairs, when he overhears some children talking about the Yōkai Post and asks them about it. He sends a letter and soon enough Kitarō arrives at their apartment, who welcomes him there. Natsumi still brushes off his story, asking how old he is and that yōkai do not exist. When Medama-Oyaji comes out from Kitarō's hair and tells her otherwise, Natsumi then faints from utter shock at what she sees, making Sunakake-Babaa warn him that he cannot appear just like that. In the past again, Kitarō faces against Rokuro-Kubi in a corridor, who asks why a yōkai is helping humans, while from behind Karakasa and Akaname prepare to attack. They battle with him, but they fail miserably as Kitarō easily dispatches them, leaving them inured as they meet with the couple who thank them. The three however start crying as they do not want to leave, Kitarō reminds them that humans and yōkai cannot be too close. and that they should be feared from the distance. They prepare to leave, when Haruo and Fuyuko stops them. In 1971 during the Japan wide bowling boom, Nezumi-Otoko is amazed by the food of a new restaurant and decides to find enough loose change to buy another one. During winter at the apartment, a tenant apologizes for paying the rent late but Haruo dismisses it and states that they help each other when in need. They celebrate the new year as they survive another year, Haruo recounts that their tenants and their daughter are all lively and that goods things have happened all year. Suddenly an orange falls from the ceiling, making Fuyuko think that it is all due to the yōkai repaying them. Natsumi is surprised that they did not drive out the yōkai. Kitarō explains that Haruo and Fuyuko gave them rules to follow, being that they do not tease humans or show themselves to them, making Natsumi question why. They go to bed, Fuyuko wondering if their daughter will be able to see the yōkai as well, Haruo notes that either way anyone who livest there is a part of their family. In the year 1985, Nezumi-Otoko has become very successful as a host. Meanwhile a truck crashes into the apartment, when a man in a pink flowery jacket walks in. Haruo recognizes him and stands his ground, not wanting to leave their property, calling him a loan shark. The man states that being called that is rude and notes how pretty their daughter is. He sees a couple of tenants who quickly flee back when they are spotted, he leaves and claims he will be back in three days. At dusk Aki is crying in her room, wonder why her parents care about the apartment that much. Fuyuko and Haruo stand outside Aki's room, the former believing that they cannot withstand him anymore and are considering selling the property for the safety of their daughter. Just then Kitarō calls for their attention, the two in awe that he has returned, he states that he and his friends do not intend to get involved with human affairs, but they cannot ignore it when fellow yōkai are involved. They raid the yakuza hide out, Kitarō stopping the boss from going any further, with the three apartment yōkai joining in the fight. At the apartment, the couple thanks the three for their help, which Rokuro-Kubi proclaims that a landlord is like a parent and a tenant is like a child, making the couple cry as they allow them to stay for as long as they want. Kitarō finishes his story and asks if she is willing to reconsider tearing down the apartment. Natsumi thinks about it, but no has rented there for a long time. When Hiro parks outside, who talks on his phone to someone, Natsumi goes to hug him with Kitarō and Sunakake-Babaa following. Hiro questions who they are but Natsumi dismisses it, she introduces Hiro as her fiancé and that they are going to live at a new place, while Sunakake-Babaa notices the jacket he is wearing, Natsumi apologizes about the inconvenience. The two walk at night, Kitarō noting that the three will have to move to GeGeGe Forest, when Sunakake-Babaa remembers seeing a jacket like that from before. At the apartment, Natsumi tries to get back the deed and registered seal from Hiro, who pushes her away laughing as he has the two items. Natsumi questions why he would do this, which he admits that she should have had her suspicions, rhetorically asking what kind of real estate agent would wear a jacket like that. She asks why would he trick her like that, he taunts her and knocks the grandfather clock, Natsumi asking him to stop it. He mocks her about the loss of her mother at a young age and the recent death of her grandfather, proudly stating that sad, lonely girls are the easiest ones to trick. Just as he was about to take his leave, the lights go out and the three yōkai appear. Kitarō and Sunakake-Babaa are heading back to the apartment, the latter is sure that she saw the land shark wore that kind of jacket that Hiro was wearing. Suddenly Hiro drives past them, having a frightened expression on his face. Natsumi sulks and believes that she is being punished for trying to tear down her grandfather's apartment and driving the three out. Akaname licks her cheek, the clock striking as she realizes that she knows them and questions how. Memories of her past are shown, a younger Natsumi playing with the three as Haruo talks with Sunakake-Babaa about the rough time she has had. While Natsumi was asleep, Haruo hears that she said that she prefers playing with yōkai over the neighborhood children. So they decided to hide themselves for the good of her future, but that they also had been watching over her. She begins crying as Akaname and Karakasa start tearing as well and Rokuro-Kubi comforts her. Meanwhile, the boss scolds Hiro for going there, when the lights go out and the yōkai have returned, Sunakake-Babaa takes back the things they took and Kitarō states that it has been a long time. Sometime later at the apartment, Sunakake-Babaa notifies Tofu-Kozō of the rules of the apartment, warning him that if he makes a mess then he will have to pay the renovation costs. He agrees and she also adds that he has to be on his best behavior when the landlord arrives which he also agrees. Nezumi-Otoko begs her to let him live there, but she declines as he would never clean up. She states that the apartment is where yōkai can live and be lively, as the others enjoy their time together. Natsumi comes and happily announces her arrival, everyone welcomes her home and calls her landlord. Characters in order of appearance #Akaname #Female Tenant #Rokuro-Kubi #Male Tenant #Karakasa #Natsumi #Sunakake-Babaa #Kitarō #Neko-Musume #Fuyuko #Haruo #Tenant (Salaryman Yamada) #Aki #Medama-Oyaji #Hiro #Konaki-Jijii #Ittan-Momen #Nezumi-Otoko #Tofu-Kozō #Amamehagi #Gangi-Kozō #Iwanabōzu }} Trivia *The dates in the flashbacks - 1968, 1971 and 1985 - are references to the years the first, second and third GeGeGe no Kitarō anime adaptations began airing. Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 23 vi:Anime 6 Tập 23 Category:2018 Episodes